Problems with Time Travel is Not Pleasant
by jeanette9a
Summary: the fact that they totally failed on a potion is one thing, how ever the side effects are more tremendous then they originally thought. let's just say the fact they ended up in the past is the least of there worries.
1. when the shit hits the fan

**A/N Hi this is **_**jeanette9a**_** and **_**xXPhantomXXx.**_

**We present you a whole new story. We are not sure about the name yet, so please vote on my co-authors page for the name!**

**Today we will be launching three chapters, because that's how far we have gotten. But remember we are people too and sometimes we have to do other life related stuff, so updates will come as they are written.**

**As my co-author **_**xXPhantomXXx**_** said: **_**"we accept questions and after every 5 five chapters we'll have an interlude to answer to their questions and respond to your reviews."**_

_**xXPhantomXXx **_**is the one behind the idea so please tell **_**xXPhantomXXx**_** how much you like the story so far.**

_**P.O.V; will change from first person to third person sometimes!**_

_**Disclaimer given here will last for the rest of the story:**_

_**We own nothing but the spaces between our ears filled with maggots, so if you see something you believe belongs to somebody else, it probably is there's and therefore we don't own it. **_

_**Warning:**__** There will be some adult humor, swear words and probably some other stuff we don't know yet.**_

_**Safety rules**__**: don't eat/drink/chew gum while reading and please sit at a safe place and be careful where you put your PC/laptop/Ipad/phone/whatever you use to read. This is for your own safety, please follow these guidelines.**_

**P.s please don't be shy to look something up if you don't know what it is, sometimes you'll find it more satisfying to find it yourself, even if you end up with a purple cake or a snake pit. (Spoilers!)**

**And before I forget we want you to guess in the reviews who wrote what. Good luck!**

**Now that you have read all the important information over, if not I advise you to read it. Let's start the story!**

Harry's P.O.V;

I can't believe this; why in the world did I have to end up with having Malfoy as my partner on a potion. I swear this thing is gonna blow.

"...and you mother was a filthy mudblood." Malfoy finished his hilarious punch line. I just wish that the teacher would go out for a second, so I can punch some sense in to the stuck up prat. Neville's potion suddenly blew up in his face that looks like it hurts like the high way to hell and back. But he gets helped to the hospital wing curtsy of the professor.

Chant to self;" Do not punch Malfoy, do not punch Malfoy, do not punch...

"... and I hear that the cover up story was that your dad was a drunkard and your mum was a whore that got them self stupidly killed with some muggle contraption. We all know that the last part is fake, but for all we know your dad was a drunkard and your mum was a lucky mudblood whore that took advantage of him."

That's it! I give him a slap on his oh so pretty face and there on his pretty face is now an angry red hand-shaped mark.

"You are pathetic Potter resorting to such a filthy muggle way to fight, if you are gonna fight me, fight like a real wizard. Or are you too scared to and have to run back to mommy. Oh wait you were so pathetic she got herself killed because of you, aw boo hoo hoo."

"That's it Malfoy. Why can't you just go to Nastrond, I bet you'll fit in whit the rest of your kind or don't you know where that is?"

He fired a spell at me in anger. That's it gloves off. We fired spell after spell at each other, it seem to go on for hours but it was probably only a few minutes until a spell hit the bobbling fire spitting potion we forgot about. The rest of the class that had already taken cover where safe, but Malfoy and I got drenched in the potion and everything went black.

Ugh my head hurts; "What in the hey happened?" Oh yeah the potion blew up. I look around and see the classroom, but somehow I know there is something wrong, nothing is out of place, which there should be. My eyes fall on a blond girl lying next to me. Who is she? I think and where the hey is Malfoy and the rest of the class?

Suddenly a bunch of people I don't recognize walks in the door. Then in came a boy that looks like he could be my mirror image but he has hazel eyes, after him followed three other boys one with black hair and grey eyes, a boy with light brown hair and green eyes and then a boy with brownish-red hair and eyes with a pale brown color. Then after them came a bunch of other students. Then a red head girl with green eyes like mine came last with a boy with strait black hair and with so dark maroon eye's that you could mistake them as black.

Holy high water and hell fire, they look like younger version of the Marauders and mum and Snap.

"Hey there hot stuff, if you're looking for fun just join us." Said my nearly perfect mirror image, to me and the now awakening blond next to me. I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy, SOS please someone help me is my dad hitting on me or have I simply lost my marbles?

"Potter what is going on?" Mumbled the blond.

"You hear that guys, Blondie knows my name." says ...my dad...

Breath Harry, just breath.

"Who are you calling Blondie?" Malfoy says angrily.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I take apparently Malfoy's arm and say:" If you please will excuse Draco and I, we'll be back shortly."

I drag him/her to the nearest girl's bathroom, and hurry in and lock the doors.

"What was that for Potter?" Draco spits out.

I sweat drop. "We have a major problem."

"And what would that be?" he says with a snarky tone.

I simply point at the mirror, which caught my attention.

I can hear him gasp next to me. And then he says: "Oh good I look like Loony Lovegood."

I couldn't help but role my eyes, classic Malfoy.

"I think that's the least of our problems." I say with a shaky tone.

"How so Potter?" He/she says ugh that's gonna lead to a headache.

"Well we are gonna experience our first period" ...I trailed off.

"If you haven't forgotten Potter we have already been to classes before."

"He-he" I laugh nervously. "That wasn't what I was talking about..."

A light of recognition lit his eyes up and a breathless "Oh..." Left Draco's lips.

"And that's not our only problem... "

"WHAT!" Draco says.

"That guy that just hit on us, I think that was my dad..."

"Ewe..." says Draco with a scrunched up face.

"You can say that again." I say also with an equally disgusted tone. Not that my dad looks bad I'm just not in to incest.

"So what do we do now Potter?" She says with crossed arms.

"Well firstly we start with trying not to make a time rift, because that would be disastrous. Secondly we make up fake IDs and thirdly try to find a way back to our time. "

"I hate to admit it potter but that sounds like a plan..." She says begrudgingly.

"Well first off the bat I think we have to stop calling each other by our last name."

"Why would that help us?"

I promptly do a face palm. «If it wasn't glaringly obvious Draco, our parents goes to this school."

"So?" She says still not perturbed.

I just wanna hit my head on that wall over there. «If they find out our names they will start to wonder and the time rift will rip the fabrics of time and space, and it will go up in the seams. »

"When did you take sewing class?"

"I taught myself but that is not the point."

"So what do you propose we do then?"

"Well we can say we are muglebo-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You can be muggleborn, but I rather go without them knowing where I come from if I can't be a pureblood."

"Whatever Draco. But for our names I can be Harriet and you can be..."

"Dragoslava."

"What?" I blinked my eyes in confusion, I have never heard a name like that before.

"Dragoslava, it means: «Precious fame and I refuse to take a name that means something less."

"Did you memorize a name dictionary or something?" I say with an eye brow lifted.

"Just because I make it my business knowing names of power, doesn't mean you can ask me freely about it."

I clapped my hands. "I got it; it was what your mum was going to call you if you were a girl."

Draco blushes and says; "was not!"

"Was too!" I say.

"Was not!" she says.

"Was too!" I add.

"Was not." She parries.

"Was not!" I say with a smirk on my lips.

"Was too." She says without thinking.

"Well if you say so Draco."

"POTTER!" She grounds out in anger.

"It's Harry as in Har~ry..." I say it dragged out so I'm sure she takes the point.

"Fine Har~ry." she says with her trademark snare." So what is your grate idea.

"Well it goes like this..."

"…and all we got to do is find a competent teacher."

"I'm surprised Harry, who knew you could think like a snake." Draco says with crossed arms and a lifted eye brow.

"Sharp as a feather, paw turns to claw, mask of a lion, but sly like a snake, that is my legacy and that I'm not gonna break."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco says with annoyance in his voice.

"Why dose nobody ever solve riddles no more? If a Riddle got a riddle would they still call it a riddle or would it be called a prophecy?"

"Potter, would you please get to the point this is making no sense." Draco says gesturing with his hands.

"Making sense, what fun is there in making sense." I say with a glint in my eye.

"POTTER!"

"For being a snake you ain't the sharpest knife in the box I see. But I guess I can tell you, it's not like there would be any worth telling anybody else here and the rest of the people in our time would have a hard time believing you, because they are so narrow minded."

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GET TO THE POINT ALL READY!"

"Gee Draco I didn't peg you as a drama queen."

"Do I look like a girl to you Potter?" Draco says gritting her teeth.

"Actually yes you do." I say stating a fact.

Draco let out a defeated sigh. Apparently giving up on the verbal debate we had.

"Well then, I'll tell you anyway, the sorting hat originally wanted to place me in Slytherin."

Draco turned his head to me so fast it looks like she nearly got whip lash.

"WHAT!" she says, gaping at me.

"Well you have heard the saying wolf in sheep's clothing. Just substitute wolf with snake and sheep with lion and you have it."

A series of knocks sounded on the door and a girl says out loudly. "Can you hurry and finish up in there? I really have to go!"

I take the stunned Draco's arm and unlock the door and walk out. The girl just hurries in not even shedding us a glance.

"Come-on Draco let's see if we can find a teacher."

She drags her arm out of mine and crossed her arms grumbling but she follows me to the stairs.

We found professor McGonagall a little ways away from the Great Hall. She looks younger and with less grey hair. "Excuse me Miss, My sister and I…

"I'm not your sister!" Draco says angrily. I stomp on her foot

"I'm sorry Miss, for her rudeness, she is adopted." I say sweat dropping.

"May I ask why you are here?" the professor says with a firm tone.

"That's a long story but, please just hear me out before you ask more questions."

"That is fine, but after that we have to go see the head master." She says still weary of our intentions.

I take a deep breath and start;" We have run away from our care takers due to bad interests of theirs. Believe me when the people who are supposed to take care of you are talking behind your back of either selling you to a circus or to a lab with mad scientists, you have the right to get the jitters and get the buck outta there.

You see those guys found out about mum and us. We are magical and know of the magical world because mum is a witch, but she decided to home school us so she could spend more time with us. You have probably never heard of her because mum she was originally from America, but dad is a muggle from England. That's why we sound British because we have lived all our life's here.

But the point is not long after an accident happened. No we don't know what truly happened to mum and dad, because no one would tell us. All we know is that it was something on the grounds of mum and dad being too childish in the head due to the accident to take care of us.

So when we were out we ran to kings cross. They chased us to platform 9 3/4 and we ran through the barrier. And on to the train that where gonna leave assap.

Funny thing is they never checked if we had tickets. But when we arrived we saw the castle and thought maybe there would be a place we could stay in it. And here we are.

"We better go see the headmaster." Says the professor.

**End Ch. 1.**


	2. a sorting you won't believe

Draco's POV

As the professor walked us down to the coot's office my mind whirling with questions. Pot-Harry's supposed to be in Slytherin? How? Urgh, this is just so confusing. But what makes it even more confusing is that we get turned into girls and thrown back in time! For Merlin's sake, girls! Time travel!

While I'm trying to figure out this, this mess in my head, we arrive at the coot's office.

"Chocolate Frogs" McGonagall murmured to the gargoyle. The old man and his candies, most notably, his lemon drops.

Pott-no Harry, McGonagall, and I walk up the staircase and stopped at the door, slightly cracked. Through the crack, I see Dumbledore chatting to a young girl, with brown wavy hair flowing down her black Hogwarts robes.

"…and are you sure that's what you saw Ms. Banks?" Dumbledore asked while sucking on a lemon drop. Insufferable things they are.

"Yes Headmaster. That's exactly what I saw." Banks replied, she looked pretty short, probably a first year.

"I promise to look into it." The old coot replied, his blue eyes twinkling madly. I quietly snorted, yeah right. Anyone who has those twinkling eyes aimed at and with the word promise stuck into the sentence? They better start looking elsewhere, because no matter how hard he promises, they always get broken, somehow, someway.

After he stated that, the girl quickly said bye and run out the door. As Banks ran out the door, I noticed a red and gold crest sewn on her robes. Gryffindor. I inwardly sneered. That's who got us into this mess in the first place! I watched her spiral down the steps, lower, and lower and lower until she's out of sight.

McGonagall opened the door and into the office we walked. He notices the professor after he popped another into his mouth.

"Ahh, Professor McGonagall, how are you today?" he asked, a grandfatherly smile. The coot looked over to her right and finally he sees us.

"And who are these two lovely young ladies?"

"That's what I came to ask you about, Albus." She stated, her eyebrows raised up, face all scrunched up, to me McGonagall looked constipated.

"Well, why don't you two take a seat." Harry and I both sat down in the chairs. Ugliest things I ever seen. I looked over to Harry, her face blank, but her eyes, they were hard, cold, and calculating. Something I've never seen, maybe I have, but always ignored it or passed it off as arrogance during our…daily confrontations. Almost as if she was Slytherin's reincarnation.

"Would you two like some lemon drops before we figure out how to best handle this predicament?" The Headmaster asked.

I politely declined, while Harry on the other hand, said, "Someone once told me to never take tainted candies. Especially those that been coated with a calming draught and truth potion." Her voice calm masking the…what? Hatred? Anger?

"Now young lady, you will apologize for those untruthful accusations!" McGonagall yelled, her face reddening.

"Now, Minerva, whoever told her this was obviously a smart person." He stated. Again, I looked at Harry, shocked. Wasn't he-no she supposed to be chummy old pals with the Headmaster?

"I suppose we can continue on with this. Now you are…"

"Harry Parker." she stated.

The coot looked over to me, expecting an answer. "Um…" was all I say. My mind berated me, Malfoys do NOT say 'um' and they most definitely do NOT lose their sense of decorum!

"Dragoslava Parker, but call me Draco." I say.

"Well, nice to meet you girls, but would you mind explaining how you got here." He asked.

"Well…" Harry started. I sat through the entire explanation, again.

"…and that's how we got here." She finished, probably tired from explaining the story again. Hell, I would be too after saying all that.

"So, Albus what are we going to do with them?" McGonagall asked.

"Simple, we just say they are exchange students, put them in their proper year and sort them at dinner. Now," he turned to us "how old are you two?"

"Thirteen" we answered

"Great! They'll fit right in with third years." He looked at his watch and looked between McGonagall, Harry, and I. "Dinner's in about one hour, how about you two go outside and wait till then?"

As we left, I felt magic swirling around Harry and I as we left. Who have been? It couldn't have been Harry or McGonagall, right? Right? So it had to be Dumbledore. Meddlesome old coot.

The stern professor walked us outside and told us that the same way we came out was almost the same way to the Great Hall.

When she left us to our own doing, we silently walked to a oak tree and sat down.

I look at the emerald eye girl sitting next to me, her eyes having a strange look in them. What was it? Confusion? Anger? Despair?

Unable to take the comfortable silence anymore, I started the conversation on an awkward note,

"Harry?"

"Harry?" Draco called out nervously, afraid that the girl next to her might lash out on her.

"What?" The Gryffindor responded

"Did you feel…." She started off, unable to get her question across.

"Did I feel any spells or magic swirling around us? Yes. Plus, you also think its Dumbledore? Well, so do I…no wait, I know it was him. Old bastard." She asked and then continued on, "And you want to know what spells that he might have put on us?" The brunette finished with anger in her voice.

"Yes…" The blond responded, surprised that Harry knew what she was thinking. She almost thought the bespectacled girl could read minds.

"Well, stand up so I can take the spells off us." Harry demanded. The silver-eyed thirteen year old stood up as Harry started waving her wand.

As Harry was taking off the charms and spells, Draco was sure she heard her…what? Nemesis? Time-traveling partner, she decided, mutter, "Bloody bastard…I swear I'll gonna enjoy watching him choke on his bloody lemon drops…First, he doesn't tell that I have not one, but two godfathers that probably would been able to take care of me….He didn't even push for a fucking trail…man sitting in jail for nearly thirteen years!...I go to Gringotts and I found out from the goblins that not only my parents had a will that clearly stated NOT to go the Dursleys….he also been siphoning off my money…blocked off my powers! Idiot!...he was gonna kill me when I came into my inheritance…but what really took the cake? He paid five thousand galleons to Ronald, Granger and Weaslette! My friends or least they used to be…" Harry continued her rant while removing the charms off the Slytherin. She had to give Dumbledore credit though, but did he really think he could get them under his thumb?

"There, I'm finished." She stated, Draco muttered thanks. With the wave of a wand, Harry started on herself. Multitudes of red, blue, yellow, and green swirled around her.

"So, is that it?" Draco asked, her mind wondering on the tidbits that she heard of the Gryffindor's rant. What was going on?

After the spells and charms were removed, the two girls sat in silence, each thinking about their own troubles, most notably how are they going to get back, if they ever?

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when a Hufflepuff, they were pretty sure of it, came.

"P-P-Professor M-McGonagall w-wants you to f-follow me to the G-Great Hall." The Hufflepuff stuttered out.

The two girls stood up, exchanged glances at each other and followed the girl, who all but skipped to the Great Hall. Harry and Draco arrived at the large door, ready to face those in the past.

"Ready?" Harry queried, seeing that the short haired blond was trembling.

"R-ready." Draco managed to reply.

The Hufflepuff opened the door and the three walked into the great hall…

Entering the Great Hall, noise rang throughout the area. The Hufflepuff girl that came and got them went back to her table. Four long tables sat out across sat the holding the four houses chatting and enjoying themselves. Silence soon took over the hall as Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we enjoy our wonderful feast made by our house elves, I must make some announcements." At this part whispers were heard but the Headmaster continued on as if nothing happened.

"We have recently acquired two exchange students and lets welcome them as they are sorted."

Professor McGonagall got up with a hat in her hand and called out: "Harry Parker."

Harry walked up to the stool and sat up on it. McGonagall plopped the dingy old hat on her head and stood there to let the two do their thing.

"Ah so we meet again." a small voice declared.

'You know we're not from here?' Harry thought fearfully

"Still a difficult mind. Very difficult. Plenty of courage that's still there, I see."

"Just put me in Gryffindor and let this thing be over with."

"I can't just put you into Gryffindor as you want. I see that you still have the thirst-ambition to prove yourself to others. So where to put you?"

"…"

"You're loyal as a Hufflepuff, but that loyalty isn't easily given out, so that house is out. Ravenclaw? You wouldn't too well there either, for there is the fact you are studious, but you choose not to publicly show that side of yourself."

"So….Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out, like last time. And you're left with Gryffindor and Slytherin, which one?"

"Which one indeed. Slytherin would lead you to greatness and in order to do that you would have to embrace that side of you, that I can see already. Deciding to go against the old coot, huh? Well, that would help you, but not entirely." The hat stated.

Harry looked around, seeing that everyone was staring at her. The more she continued to look around, the more the panic that came when she was sorted first year came back. What if the hat couldn't sort her again?

"What about Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor, the home of Godric. I see the bravery is still there, followed by the occasional bout of recklessness…"

"HEY!"

"As I was saying…if I were to just to put you in Gryffindor, it would mainly hinder you rebelling against Dumbledore. Plus, the lions would only teach you to push away the darkness as Slytherin would help you embrace and come to terms to the dark magic. Also it's time to put an end to this foolish rivalry…Godric and Salazar would have a fit if they saw their pointless rivalry almost destroy Hogwarts."

"So…where to then?" The raven-haired teen asked impatiently.

"Better be…SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled out the last part.

The words stating the house, whispers passing around furiously like five o' clock traffic.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall fell silent again, though whispers were still heard. The stern professor raised an eyebrow at the students antics, but decided to ignore them and called out, "Draco Parker."

Draco all but skipped (Malfoys do NOT skip, they walk quickly) to the stool and felt the hat fall on her head with a soft 'pop'.

"What do we have here? Another time traveler?"

"Y-You know?"

"Yes, I do. Now our current question is where to put you?"

"That's easy! Slytherin."

"Slytherin is your calling, but there is another house that's your calling, which one?"

"What do you mean?" came the confused reply

"There is another house that you belong in. Ravenclaw? No…you're studious, there's the thrive and thirst for knowledge….but not for the right reasons or just for knowledge's sake."

"One down, two to go."

"Hufflepuff? No, not at all. You ARE loyal but one has to earn you loyalty and once earned, its unwavering."

"So that leaves…Gryffindor?" Draco thought horrified.

"Yes. There's a new dash of courage and bravery inside of you. You are very determined to stand up to your father, but you are confused how to. Gryffindor and Slytherin are both calling your name. Plus, it's time for a change. This'll better than the actions made by Dumbledore for 'inter-house unity'. Are you ready to embrace your new classmates? Are you ready to make changes in this time now so the future can be better? Are YOU ready to stand up in order to defend your values? Remember you are not alone on this journey. You'll have Ms. Potter to help you, along with others from both houses. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes?" was Draco's hesitant answer.

"Better be….SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR!" was the hat's answer.

This caused even more whispering to flurry throughout the hallway, Gryffindor being the loudest.

"Missus and Missus Parker, will you come here?" Albus called up to them.

The newly sorted teens walked up to the Headmaster, begrudgingly waiting on what to do next.

"Due to your rather," Dumbledore started, looking for a word to describe the situation, "unique situation, tonight you'll eat and sleep with the Slytherins tonight and in the morning we'll talk about your classes. Any question?" he finished cheerfully.

"No sir." Was Harry's reply. Dumbledore waved them off and told them to enjoy the feast.

The Slytherin-Gryffindors walked over to their designated table and sat down.

Food appearing on silver platters, everyone dug in. As Harry and Draco started to eat, a blond boy with his hair tied back into a ponytail came up and greeted himself.

Harry's P.O.V;

I see a blond walking up to Draco and I. he must be Draco's dad. I never liked that glint in his eye.

I whisper to Draco:" I see your dad coming up." Draco stiffens up, but I suspect growing up with a dad like him, who beats it in to your brain all that crap, I can understand why.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll drive him off, just don't say anything. " I finish whispering.

In a close to slightly sneering tone he says; "Hello Ms Parker and Ms Parker…»

I cut him of mid rant; «Greetings Lucius Malfoy, I suspect you want us to join a group of yours who knows nothing about genetics?"

He nearly spluttered at that.

"And how would you know that Ms Parker?" he said in slightly annoyed but interested tone

"That's easy, your reputation precedes you, and otherwise I'd had to be a seer. Your pick."

"…." Before he can answer I say;" Eenie meenie miny mo, you can't make up your mind? , please don't waste my time."

"Well if you would just hear me out Ms Parker." He says gritting his teeth.

I rolled my eyes: "didn't I make it utterly butterly clear that I already know your show."

"Then if you know why are you beating around the bush." He says nearly livid with my behavior.

You've got no idea what your messin' with here boy, You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making, down with the ire and the fire, do you have a stick up your butt or somethin'?"

At that he went purple in rage.

"ohh I got it! It's just what you need, a long black one with a silver handle that looks like a snake head."

At that I could hear Draco let out a snort of amusement.

At that Lucius turned and said;" I was going to invite you to join but such a heartless harpy as you, has nothing to offer us, I should have known the mud in your blood would leave you with such a barbaric mindset."

"Rawr, I have a heart I swear I do, just not baby when it comes to you. But I pointlessly made it clear, I don't want to join your band of inbred chiuhahua any day. Sayonara baka to shi."

"I dear you to say one more thing about me, and you'll never ever be joining."

"There are ten million million million million million million million million million particles in the universe that we can observe, your mama took the ugly one's and put them into one nerd."

He stormed of in a rage, apparently to scared to be hitting or curse a defenseless girl in the great hall. Aw too bad there went my entertainment.

I turned to the rest of the table and said to Severus in a happy tone:" So how many points do I receive?"

"Are you bloody mad? Saying no to Lucius like that? And do I look like a teacher to you? They are the only ones that can give and take points."

"yea you do, with that hair of yours you could easily be mistaken as the potions teacher, you know they have shampoo's for that right?"

He shook his head at my behavior.

"Don't let the nargels get to you." I say seriously.

Professor Slughorn came over to us grumbling about having to show us our sleeping quarters.

Draco and I followed after.

"Are you bloody mad Harry?" she whispered harshly.

"I thought you said we shouldn't mess up the time line."

I patted Draco's shoulder. "I'm not, but if I or you where to slip up something now, they either think my madness is getting to you or that we are seers. And that will work in our favor. I hardly do anything without a reason, that's just "the golden boy" persona's job.

And did you see Dum-bells face, priceless."

"I got to hand it to you Harry you are one of the most cunning persons I know."

"I gotta be that convincing, it's not easy to get the sorting hat to change your house, and it's after all no easy feat."

Slughorn suddenly turned to us and said: "What are you two whispering about."

"Boy's and clothes and make-up and other girl stuff, we just thought we wouldn't bore you with it." I say letting the lie slip of my silver tongue as easily as oil slips up from water.

Slughorn speaks the password that is: "anguis." Snake in Latin how original.

He shows us to a room and says:" this will be your room." And with that he left.

"Not talkative much is he, or is it that he is interested in people who can get him somewhere?"

Draco rolls her eyes and says:" let us just head to bed, we will need the sleep."

"Night, night Drey."

"What?" Draco says.

"It's your new nick name, cuz I like it."

"Whatever Harry, night."


	3. a shopping trip and an intricate plan

The girls had been woken early that morning so they could go with Hagrid to Diagon-ally.

Currently they are walking down the street, and Harriet is singing a catchy tone. But they only one who got the joke were Dragoslava, but if anybody from Hogwarts was there they would have been either glaring at the girl for her antics or laughing heartily. Hagrid however weren't present yesterday, considering he had to take care of some animals. And he was amused about the song of choice just because of the mention of an animal in it.

"Chihuahua here, Chihuahua there, everybody wants it everywhere, Sing it loud, and life can be so easy….. Common Drey sing it with me!"

"You know as well as I do Harry that I don't know the lyrics. Anyway we are going in to Gringotts so this is no time for singing. "

"Okay doki loki, don't mind me doing the hokey pokey."

If Draco didn't know better she would think Harry was completely nuts or as Harry herself would have called it; bat shit crazy.

Hagrid went up to the head goblin and spoke.

"Ahem. We wish to make a withdrawal from the school vault."

The Head Goblin answers; "Ah. And do you have the key?"

Hagrid says: "Oh wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Aha! Here's the little devil!"

The Head Goblin finishes with : "Very well, Bogrod will lead you there."

Harry's P.O.V;

We introduced our self to Bogrod and headed over to the mine carts.

"Em, would you girls like to go alone, I really don't care for the ride." Said Hagrid.

I smiled at him and said:" No problem Professor Hagrid."

"Oh just call me Hagrid." He said with a jolly smile of relief that he was lucky to get out of the ride.

He told us how much to take with us each for our supplies and gave me the key.

And we headed off in the carts.

"WHOOHOO!" I yelled in excitement.

Drey however seemed a little green around the gills.

But before we knew it the trip was over.

I handed the key to Bogrod. "You know Bogrod, I really admire your hard work. But I find it kinda funny how much money Dumbledore is throwing around. It's like he has so much of it he could by the wizarding world ten times over. To me that seams fishy, maybe you should look it up?"

He narrowed his eyes at that." That dose sound fishy, as you put it. I will look in to it Ms Parker."

"That's great news and I also hope we can have a meeting next Hogsmeed outing. Dragoslava and I will floo over and hopefully we will be able to establish an account here then. Sadly the headmaster has wished for us back as fast as possible and I assume these meetings are established ahead? I can't imagine someone just barging in here demanding a meeting out of the blue. That would be so disrespectful. "

"You'd be surprised Ms Parker How many wizards and witches in this day that dose that. It's truly dreadful."

"I must agree how rude of them, did they even utter an apology for their unjust behavior?"

"That is the worst of it all Ms Parker, they did not. They think themselves above us goblins."

"That's truly sad, that they are so stuck up that they look down upon others. If it was up to me everybody would have equal rights no matter the species or of if they had magic or not. Sadly I'm only thirteen and apparently too young to participate in politics. It feels like we are stuck in the 18th century.

"I must agree with you Ms Parker."

"I think even the muggles would agree, they have after all advanced in technology and other fields so far that what we believed to be impossible is possible for them. I even heard they got to the moon. "

"That sounds truly remarkable Ms Parker."

"Well when I am old enough I will invest in something muggle for sure. Maybe you should look in to that too. I believe the muggels may have something that may help you in your work. Even there security systems are remarkable. And if your goblin magic is as remarkable as I believe you could make it more sufficient. Maybe if they find them self-unable to face the challenges of a muggle trap and how humiliating it would be for the magical folk to fail at it. Not to mention bank records can be held on computers and because of their stubbornness to embrace something muggle, they would be unable to hack you. Therefore making your files more secure."

"I will definitively be looking in to that. Thanks for the information Ms Parker. "

"Oh, but it is I who should be thanking you for listening to me Bogrod."

He smiled and went to open the vault for us.

"Harry, why did you say all that?" Draco says to me.

"Well first of all I wanna hit Dum-bells where it hurts, without him knowing who did it. And I think the wizarding world needs to change a bit.

We then went to get the money.

Before we knew it we met back up with Hagrid and he said we should head for Ollivander's to get wands. I still got my old one, but I think I best keep it as a spare. Not to mention after I broke the spells that Santa Claus put on me I find that it's not as compatible as I wished.

But it's time to terrorize the locals some more.

"Hey Drey dance with me."

"Wait what?"

I took her hands and led her through the motions of the dance while singing. She rolled her eyes at me but seemed to think oh to hell with it and started miming my movements.

"It's time to dance, time to dance, take your chance, Everybody clap your hands, clap your hands, do the dance, To the rhythm of the beat, of the beat, stomp your feet ,Everybody feel the heat, feel the heat, of the beat ,One step to the left, two steps to the right now , Turn away your hand, turn it to the side now, Stomp your feet and you will feel the beat, Hands up in the air, raise them up to heaven ,One, two, three, four, five, six we count to seven!"

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh at our antics. Some of the more stuck up pure bloods just snorted at it. While others used the crazy in the head sign.

But some of the younger kids seems to like it and came along trying to dance too. I couldn't help but think to myself yeahy for flash mobs.

But the most notable of what happened were some of those purebloods suddenly found out that there kid were having fun with us. They look like they are trying to hold in some gas considering the hilarious faces they were making.

Too bad we got to Ollivander's so fast. The kids dispersed but not without thanks for brightening up there day.

We walked in to Ollivander's seeing him packing up some supplies that seems to have been imported, if there label are anything to go by.

Suddenly a light that resembled aurora borealis began shining from the box and the supplies began flowing out and dancing in the air to an admittedly happy tune.

Acacia, Alder, Apple, Ash, Aspen, Beech, Blackthorn, Black Walnut, Cedar, Cherry, Chestnut, Cypress, Dogwood, Ebony, Elder, Elm, English Oak, Fir, Hawthorn, Hazel, Holly, Hornbeam, Larch, Laurel, Maple, Pear, Pine, Poplar, Red Oak, Redwood, Rowan, Silver Lime, Spruce, Sycamore, Vine, Walnut, Willow and Yew. Flew past our faces together with Dragon heartstring, Phoenix feather, Unicorn tail hair, Veela hair, Kneazle whisker, Dittany stalk, Kelpie mane, Thestral tail hair, Sphinx hair, mermaid scales, cantor hair, fairy wings, bits of Occamy wings, Ashwinder ash, Abraxan feather, Aethonan hair, Granian hair and some rocks that looks like meteorites.

I wonder if Ollivander is experimenting with new wand cores and stuff?

Suddenly some of the materials flew over to me and Drey. And the rest landed back in the box.

I got two pieces of wood and a hair of some kind, and Drey got one piece of wood and what looked like a meteorite piece.

"Let me see, ah Silver lime, Vine and Sphinx hair. Quite unusual mix I have never seen anything like it, not even Dumbledore could have pulled this wand off."

I grin at that. Ollivander turned to examine what Drey got.

"Willow and a rock that came from the heavens." had landed in Dragoslava's hand.

"They are called meteorites." I add helpfully.

"OH! So that is what they are called. I must remember that, thank you Ms?"

"Parker and this is my sis." I say pointing at Drey.

"You two must be quite the pair of siblings then." He said.

"Well Drey here is adopted, so we are by love and not blood." I say hugging Drey.

Drey just let out an exasperated huff. "I seem to recall that we fight most of the time."

"You're a silly willy, Drey. That's just what we siblings do."

Hagrid patted us on our heads." Grawp and I have had our arguments even though he is only my half-brother. "He said with a fond smile.

Ollivander then spoke:" well I don't usually give out experimental wands, unless the owners agree to test them for me. But if you are willing I will be making them and sending them to you. After all it seems that they have chosen you. But I believe you will need to know a little about your materials before you agree to this."

"Don't worry Mr. Ollivander; we want to help you develop new wand types." I say with a happy smile plastered on my lips.

"Very well then Ms Parker, Vine was considered by the druids as well as anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop. Well three times now. Silver lime, this unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. When demand was at its height, wandmaker Arturo Cephalopos claimed that the association between silver lime and clairvoyance was 'a falsehood circulated by merchants like Gerbold Ollivander (my own grandfather), who have overstocked their workshops with silver lime and hope to shift their surplus.' But Cephalopos was a slipshod wandmaker and an ignoramus, and nobody, Seer or not, was surprised when he went out of business. As for the core sphinx hair. The Sphinx is a magical creature native to Egypt. It has the head of human, and the body of lion. Sphinxes are capable of human speech, and are known for their love of puzzles, riddles, and enigmas."

"Ohh I like it!" I say happy with glee.

Drey:" well that explains an awful lot. Remind me never to cross you again."

"Giggle, oh like that will stop you Drey."

"I recon Dumbledore will have a hard time competing with your eccentricity Ms Parker. But as for you Ms Parker. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow. Furthermore the meteorites, I'm not sure about. But I believe they have lots of hidden knowledge, but don't easily show it and the mysteries behind them and their origin, are also unknown."

We went to get the rest of our supplies, but a pink poster caught my eyes. I poke Draco in the arm until she sees what I saw. And she can't help but let her jaw drop.

"Its official, I have seen everything." I say to her.

Because the poster held psychedelic colors and lettering, stating that Tom Riddle a.k.a. Violettorte and the breath keepers are going to have a concert playing the song Best friend, which on the moving poster they were singing and dancing too dressed in hippy clothes.

Draco stutters out:" How did this happen?"

"Ma best guess sissy, is that meh ended up in a different dimension or another time line or a different reality, but I don't know, just a guess."

Draco shook her head:" What did we put in that potion anyway?"

"Honestly Drey, I have no idea."

Drey suddenly said: "okay I'm gonna pinch myself and see if I wake up." She said with a crazy smile.

"HA and you people thought I was the crazy one!" I say pointing at the people we saw before we went in to Ollivander's.

She pinched herself and nothing happened. I patted her back.

"Don't worry Drey we still got each other."

"Oh what a relief…" she said back to her normal tone.

"That's the sissy I remember!" I say hugging her.

"Would you stop that and why are you so cheery anyway?" she said.

"Because silly, we got a new chance in this world, no more boy-who-lived-to-serve-everybody-else. And you got no one who tells you what you have to do with your life, isn't it great!"

"Well when you say it like that, you have a point…" she said.

Hagrid then asked:" I don't know what you girls are talking about, but may I ask why you are acting like you do?"

Drey sweat dropped.

"That's simple as a pimple, we are RP'ing." I say with a big grin.

"What is this RP'ing?" he asked.

"RP is short for Role Play. And Drey and I are RP'ing that we got transported to a different off shoot of the dimension we came from, were we are boy's. And we have landed back in time when our parents are kids, but everything that was made in our time still exists, but the people we know from our time are sometimes acting different. And in that world everybody was scared of this guy named Voldemort and his death eaters. "

Hagrid let out a laugh, "well it seems like you girls have quite an imagination. That so farfetched that it would never be true. "

"Oh nothing is impossible just highly improbable." I say lifting my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Hagrid laughs some more but Drey seems a bit exasperated at my explanation. After all I did was telling the truth in my opinion.

We went and got stuff from apothecary it looks grotesque like always, but nothing special were to note.

After that we went to flourish and blots and got our school books.

I dragged with me Drey to a corner of the books store:" I wanna show you something. "

"Oh what now?" Drey says.

I take a tiny teddy bear out of my pocket.

"Harry why did you drag me all the way over here, to show me a teddy bear?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Just do as I say okay?" I say.

"Whatever, Harry." She says apparently figuring going along with my request is the shortest way to get it over.

"Oh than we are all fine and dandy, hold your hands in front of the bears snout and say:" your lips are venomous poison. "

Drey rolled her eyes and did as I said.

"Your lips are venomous poison." She said. And some coins fell in her hand from the bear's mouth.

"See it's a money pouch." I say smiling.

"But why didn't the password work for you?" she says bewildered.

"Well that is easy peasy. I have a different password and yours only work for you when I want to share with you. "

"Did you do this for Granger and Weasley too? I mean before you found out about them…" she said a bit unsure at the end.

"Well I had to keep pretense so they still have access if I want. But there passwords are so humiliating they usually don't ask."

Drey rubbed her neck:" Can I ask what the passwords were?"

I smiled at that. :" Weasley's password is: I'm a singing daisy girl, Grangers password is: I don't know basic shit and Little-red-devil's password is: I name my company after my dick?"

Drey laugh so hard that she had to lean on a book shelf.

I grin to myself and ready the bare for one more take out. "Nope fruity loops, you're too cheesy."

The bear gave me the coins I need for the extra books I want, and some more.

"Common Drey we got books to get." I say giggling.

Drey was still laughing hard but what made it worse for both of us was that one man was comparing the laughter to a hyena.

But we got some books of different things when Hagrid got our school books from the clerk.

Drey even got one on muggle things.

"I see you wanna see what the muggles dose?"

She blushed:" well …"

"no need to be shy, I get that you wanna know more about them, considering how it was to live with a dad so blinded by prejudice he couldn't find his own ass if he wanted too."

Drey laughed at that. The day dream of Lucious Malfoy running around franticly trying to find his ass, were too good to be passed off.

After then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We got robes and uniforms and other essentials.

"Madam, is there a possibility we can buy fabrics and sowing sets here too?" I ask.

The madams eyes light up: "Of course dear, people just don't usually want to sew them self's. I'll go find them for you. "

"Harry why would you sew yourself?" ask Draco.

"Very wellie sweet smelly, I want to sew muggle clothes for us." I say showing shiny teeth.

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

Because I'm gonna talk to the teacher of muggles studies and get her to take us on a trip to a muggle town."

"Are you sure that would work?" asks Drey.

"Well I have already set the wheels in motion back in the bank so I'm sure we can get the trip."

Madam Malkin came back with what I asked for. And I picked out what I wanted.

We thanked the madam for the order as we paid and then told her to send the clothes to Hogwarts.

Hagrid then let us go to the quidditch store.

"I thought you might wanted to take a look." He said.

"Shall we?" I say with a sly grin.

"After them." Drey says with a grin of the same nature pasted on her lips.

Without speaking much we formulated a plan to mess with the quidditch team on the school.

And I think my dad need to be bucked off his high horse, if his behavior is anything to go by. So let's see how he takes it when a girl is faster then him getting the snitch.

We both got gear and paid for our stuff.

"This is gonna be one eventful school year." I say to Drey.

"I think you mean one interesting life." She says back.

"True." I say happily.

Lastly we went to the pet store.

When we get to the store I opened the door and say:

"Is therse annsy boodsy whoss wants tose comsse whitss Dreyssy and I'ss?" I say in parseltongue.

Hagrid seems surprised, but after hearing about the wand Ollivander is making for me not too shocked.

Suddenly a tiny Wyvern comes to me and Drey.

"Hellos speascher youss calss forss mess?" said a female voice.

"Hellos therse Wyverns whatss your names?" I say back.

"Myse namese is mis amores cadenzas." She says.

"Hey Drey say hallo to mi amore cadenza."

Drey says: "Hi." And waves. Mi amore cadenza nodded to her.

"Mis amores cadenzas dose youss wants to comes withss mes and Dracoss toss Hogwatsss andss livsess?" I ask.

"thatss sounds finess toss mess, whatsss yours names youngss mistress?"

"Myse names iss Harryss, Mayss I'ss nicknames youss Cadencess?"

"I'ds likes thatss."

I smile" hey Drey, Cadence want to come with us to Hogwarts."

"She really wants too?" Drey says admiring the beautiful black and white Wyvern.

"Yep!" I say popping the P.

I look around and see all the people starring at us.

"You know it's rude to stare." I say and they quickly go back to what they did before.

We then got over to the clerk who was witness to my talking. The clerk said if anybody can take the best care of her it must be me, because I understand her best.

After Cadence sits down on my shoulder and nips Drey's fingers gently, we went on our way back to Hogwarts.

Who's got the coolest familiar now Dum-bells!


	4. be wary of the rainbow flames

**A/N next chapter we will add the interlude so ask the questions you want, but be warned they may not always make sense. ~jeanette9a**

**Draco's P.O.V;**

When they say lunch and entertainment, I think Harry has taken it as a challenge. But I'm glad she let me eat before she started on, what did she call it again? Karaoke? Pluss dancing.

Honestly I'm glad she said she was joking, if not I would be just as freaked and green as the rest of the hall. But I think the-old-ding-bat is most shocked by the fact that it's a muggle song, if I hadn't known I would be just as freaked as the rest of the purebloods. I think they are shivering in fear, but the muggle borns and half-bloods are either smothering there laughter or looking apprehensive.

But Harry is having the time of her life;

"Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood, Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal, I eat boys up, you better run

I am cannibal (Cannibal, cannibal, I am) I am cannibal (Cannibal, I am) (I'll eat you up) I am cannibal (Cannibal, cannibal, I am) I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, That's when the hunger really hits me, Your little heart goes pitter patter, I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea, And for dessert, I'll suck your teeth, Be too sweet and you'll be a goner, Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer"

A boy suddenly said to me: "your sister she is really off the deep end is she not?"

I cannot help but add dryly while leaning on one hand: "I thought we established that yesterday."

**Draco's P.O.V;**

We are now in DADA and we are going to find out what our fears are. The professor that name I currently do not remember brought us a boggart today, yippie…

Harry seems to be happy though, not that I understand why. I mean her fears could be everything from Voldemort, to basilisks to dementors …

She walk no, hurries no, strides no …she bounces over to the professor and asks to go last?

Is she gonna try to kill it?

The professor then announces:" Class you will all get one chance to cast the spell on the boggart, don't fret if you don't manage at first but if the class is to do it on time we need a little extra time because Miss Parker has offered to try to stop the boggart wandless."

At that I could hear the hissing of whispers in the room and bets where placed.

We all lined up and I zoned out until it was my turn and I easily beat the boggart that is something I learned as a Malfoy they always get top marks.

A few more students went and now it's Harry's turn. She took out of her robe pocket a mini speaker she found in a break from class, when she was wandering the hall back and forth until a door popped up out of the wall, she took a peek and there she comes with that thing and an explanation for it.

She puts the speakers thing on the floor and presses play, she walks over to the boggart and it turns in to a dementor, the others have mini freaks out at the sight of it. Harry… Harry just grins at it.

And then, she starts singing:

"_When I was a little filly_

_And the sun was going doooooown"_

A students says:" _Tell me she's not-"_

"_The darkness and the shadows_

_They would always make me froooooown"_

I say: "_She is."_

"_I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw_

_But Granny said that wasn't the way_

_To deal with fears at all"_

_Severus: "Then what is?"_

_She said, "You gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear."_

Harry_ (spoken):» Ha ha ha!»_

"_Soooooo..._

_Giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna... He he he ha ha ha,"_

She just killed the poor boggart.

"_Laaaaaaaaaaaaugh"_

The students and teacher is gob smacked, but the professor manages to say:" 50points to you Miss Parker."

**Draco's P.O.V;**

We are now in divination trying the technique Pyromancy. And today I learned never ever give Harry anything to burn. Especially, if she manages to get the flames to have rainbow colors.

And here is her prophesy:

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice,

As the story we knew of sugar and spice, with a rainbow it's easy once you get to know it

With the help of the magic of a device, Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy

Far beyond the far reaches of mythology, It's easy to misjudge that my pretty

With its alluring decor and social psychology, But with all great things comes a great responsibility

That of being the rain of stability, How, you ask, are they up to the task

To which the answer is in a simple fatality, when your fears and horrors come true,

And where not a single soul gets unchanged through."

I just need to say, I think somebody just fainted, poor, poor, poor professor who never saw it coming.

**Harry's P.O.V;**

We finally arrived to the last class of the day, the Gryffindor/ Slytherin potion class otherwise known as the recipe for disaster. "Oh Lookie Drey, it's that potion!"

"What?" she says and turns the head to the board where Slughorn wrote the name of the potion we are making.

"Now isn't that irony?" I say.

"Somehow I know that has a bad omen." Drey says.

Severus adds in:" Why do you think so?"

Drey says:" let's just say if you mess it up, you're in for one wake up call."

"It's true it happened to us, but it will be fine if you can just smile."

Drey looks at me and says:" you're insufferable, Harry."

I just give her a hug and say: "I love you too Drey."

We for once managed to work in tandem and get the potion right. But Severus weren't as lucky because James(dad) and the others threw something in it. And smoke started spilling out. But it seemed to disappear in the air.

I start laughing at him while saying: "You Baka you botched it, have you any idea what you just did!"

Drey adds:" I don't think we have that good of a ventilation system."

"Oh Drey, Take it easy piecey pumpkin pc, he gotta face it in the mornin'."

Severus says:" Do I want to know what you are talking about?"

"Why spoil the surprise?" I say grinning.

Drey just adds:" you're going to find out sooner or later. Just be sure to get an appointment with madam malkin for tomorrow. You're going to need it.

The morning starts brightly with shrieks of terror. Harry and Drey wakes up and looks at each other.

"Ah just like home, with auntie Tuna, Dudders and uncle Ver-nom." Says Harry.

"Are you serious? You wake to scream every morning?" says Draco.

"Sirius is my godfather." Harry says happily.

"Ha-Ha very funny Harry, it was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Well, let's go meet the rest of the school!" Harry says ignoring Draco's dry comment.

"It seams the potion only works once." Says Draco when she looks to finds out she is still a girl.

**Harry's P.O.V;**

We walk up in to the great hall seeing everyone in a panic, even the teachers.

"They look like a bunch of headless chickens." I say.

"Dose headless chickens move?" Draco says.

"Yeah they do due to muscle contractions." I say matter-of-factly.

"Creepy…" Draco says, and it looks like she is contemplating becoming a vegetarian.

I role my eyes at the apparent catastrophe and summon a megaphone.

"Cover your ears Drey." She does what I say.

"ATTENTION!" I yell through the Megaphone and the sound waves bounces of the stone walls in this apparently really good acoustic room and the sound is deafening.

"hm figures, so that's how Dumbles dose it." Draco says as the only one, whose ears aren't ringing.

"This gender change is a side effect due to a potion that on purpose was destroyed by our own resident marauders. it is not reversible as far as the ministry knows. Now that you all know complaints will be taken in Dumbledore's office now and out the day. The password is peppermint sticks. If the gargoyle won't let you in just threaten it with drawing on it. Otherwise have a nice day." Says Harry informatively.

And with that everybody but Drey and I stormed to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was irritated. And by irritated, he-she was furious. That Parker girl, the dark haired one, had grated her final nerves. It had all started with those lemon drops. How could she have figured it that he laced his lemon drops with a calming draught and truth serum? Not many could figure it out except those that were very powerful and even then, they couldn't.

Then both Parkers had the nerve to get sorted in not one, but two houses. To rub salt on the wound, they got sorted with the houses that had the worst rivalry: Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was then stumped on how he couldn't get a feel of the two's magical signature or why he didn't have that surge of power. The Headmaster pulled her head out of her dark musings and looked at the chaos in front of her.

"What are we to do?" yelled one student.

"How are we to adjust to our new bodies?!"

"Harry said this could be permanent, is it true?"

"Wait until I tell my father about this, Dumbledore!"

A few seconds later, Albus just simply could not take it anymore; she opened her mouth and bellowed.

"QUIET!"

Silence fell throughout the room.

"Now, from what I heard and all possible antidotes that have been tried have proved that this potions accident is permanent. In order for all students at Hogwarts to adjust to these changes, I have decided that instead of going to Hogsmeade, we would go to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore stated.

This seemed to calm the students a bit and they walked out, but their voices were nervous now.

"Sarah, how do I look?"

"I'm not sure Mum and Da will like me this way."

"When I said I wanted to be different, I didn't ask for this!"

Albus simply wanted to bang her head on the desk and curse Harry Parker to the deepest pits of Hell. But, she couldn't, instead she popped a few lemon drops, sucking on the sweet, tangy flavor. She immediately calmed down and had a feeling she would need to refill her bowl of the Muggle sweet for a while. The next few weeks will be chaotic.

It was decided that instead of visiting Hogsmeade everybody got to visit Diagon-ally, so they could buy new clothes that would fit them.

Harry nudged Draco in the shoulder." common Dery let's go visit Gringotts."

And harry drags with her Draco to the bank. And with the hustle and bustle of the rest of the students, they easily blend in to the crowd.

When they get to the bank they are pleasantly surprised.

"You gotta love 'em goblins ehy?" Harry says happily to a gaping Draco.

The rest of the students who went to the bank too, was either ecstatic or didn't know what to do.

It was like the whole place was suddenly full of high-tech machines and lots of other muggle inventions running on magic.

There was even music coming out of speakers in the high sealing.

Harry began to sing along to the music playing and" jumping «around like she was dancing jump-style.

"Check this out!"

Come on, North to the South, From the East to the West, Then every boy and every girl, Why don't you just feel blessed

Can you feel it, Boys, Can you feel it, Girls, Now let me see that in reverse, Welcome to the universe

Ready to rock, Ready to play, Ready to jump the galaxy, Ready to dance, Ready to move, Ready to feel the g-g-grove

Are you ready? Beam me up (X2) destination unknown.

The rest of the students and teachers seam even more confused at that. But the goblins began to clap. And Bogrod came up to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to have you back Ms Parker; we must thank you for all of this. And might I congratulate you on a wonderful performance."

"It's a pleasure, Bogrod, I love what you have done with the place."

"Thanks for the compliment Ms Parker. Will you and your sister please come with me for your appointment?"

"Oh that sounds grate Bogrod, and thanks for setting it up on such short notice, I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh it's our pleasure Ms Parker; after all I'm sure you will be our nr.1 customer. You were after all the one who found out about the money theft here. We goblins are grateful for your help and you will be given a money award for helping us out Ms Parker."

"Oh that is really too much, I only told you a suspicion. You really don't need to Bogrod."

"Ms Parker we goblins insist."

"All right then, but on one condition."

"Might I ask what that is Ms Parker?"

"Please call me Harry that's all I ask."

He smiled to harry and said:" that can be easily arranged Harry."

"Thank you so much Bogrod, I really appreciate it."

And with that Harry, Draco and Bogrod left the yet again stunned wizards and witches that are close to getting heart failure due to too many shocks to their system.

**GENDERBENDER CATASTROPHE - IS THIS A PLOT BY YOU KNOW WHO** by _Rita Skeeter_

It seems that Hogwarts has suffered from a major upsetting in the school. What is it? I, Rita Skeeter, your trusted Daily Prophet reporter, will find out.

This major upsetting in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was caused by a sabotaged potion that due to poor ventilation changed the gender of all the students and staff including the Wizarding World's epitome of the light side Ablis Dumbledore. Earlier the day of when the change occurred, an unidentified source told the school along with a humorous threat to one of the Headmaster' s property and I quote:

"This gender change is a side effect that was purposely destroyed by our very own residential Marauders. It is not reversible as the Ministry knows. Now that you all know this, complaints will be taken in Dumbledore's office now and throughout the day. The password is Peppermint Sticks. If the gargoyle won't let you in, just threaten to draw on it. Otherwise, have a nice day."

Because of the abrupt change, today the students have gone to Diagon Alley to receive new robes and cloth so to adjust to their new bodies.

But the part that worries me and the Wizarding World the most is the fact that could this all be a plan by Voldemort? Could he have hired these 'Marauders' to bring distress and chaos to allow more time and blind us while he gains more power and followers?

Luckily, somehow I managed to get an interview with the dark Wizard that may witches and wizards fear...Lord Voldemort.

The interview:

_Q:_

Well, it seems that You-know-who is against technological advances and is a supporter of nature and personal freedoms. Also, to our relief that the group known as the 'Marauders' were not dark witches/wizards hired by HIM, but instead a group of students who love to pull pranks. The most disturbing part of this interview is that in the picture below, we see He-who-Must-Not-Named running and skipping screaming 'embrace yourself', 'support the nature movement', 'join the Resistance', 'love the new you'.

This is a strange new development with You-Know-Who. What is the Resistance? What is the Nature movement? Does Voldemort have ulterior motives behind this genderbending catastrophe? I, Rita Skeeter, will find out more for the good of the Wizarding World.

**Harry's P.O.V; **

We walked in to Bogrod's office and he gestured for us to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. I noted that he had a computer; I want to see they try to fake files now.

"Bograd I know goblins are honorable, and I want to tell you something private. But this must not be told to the wizards and witches of any nation or they will go all bonkers. "

"I understand Ms. Parker. We goblins will not divulge this information to the mages."

"you see Bograd me and Drey here are dimension travels by accident. We managed to botch a potion similar to the one plaguing Hogwarts that the moment.

We have been sent in to a dimension where we not only end up the opposite gender but also where tech is at the same place in time as out time but our parents are still kids. "

"That's quite peculiar."

"I will allow you to to make us take blood test to show you that we are indeed not lying. And our real names are…."

I guessed for Draco to talk; "my name is Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and Narsissa Black. "

"And my name is Harry Potter son of James Potter and Lilly Evans." I say grinning.

Bograd smiled and said:" this will prove to be interesting."

**Harry's P.O.V**

After my talk with Bogrod I must say he did a wonderful job spreading the word about this song and the attendants' amount is tremendous.

"everybody ready?" I yell to the crowd of magical beings and humans.

I began clapping my hands, singing and dancing together with all of them:

"_Hey, hey, everybody! We got something to say,_

_We might seem as different, as the night is from day._

_But if you look a little deeper._

_And you will see_

_That I'm just_ _like you and you're just like me! Yeah!"_

The ministry workers are practically hanging out there windows, at the commotion.

I wonder if they saw the announcement on the muggles news or in the papers. They after all think this is a filming of a musical.

"_Hey, hey, everybody! We're here to shout,_

_That the magic_ _of friendship is what it's all about._

_Yeah, we thought they were different, as the night is from the day._

_Until a magical sparkle helped us see another way."_

I see some muggles have started to mingle with us, well, the more the merrier.

_So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around._

_We can work together helping gathering that crowd._

_So get up, get down cause it's gonna make a sound._

_If we work together singing it out loud._

_Hey, hey! Hands up now!_

_We're sending a message to the crowd!_

_Hands way_ _up, then come down._

_Then we'll party together all around._

_Generous. Honesty._

_Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty._

_Magic helped us each to see..._

_...all that we can be!_ _So..._

_So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around._

_We can work together helping gathering the crowd_

_So get up, get down cause it's gonna make a sound._

_If we work together helping sing it out loud "_

Deep breaths, Harry, now time for my solo.

"_I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do and_

_And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true_ _to you_

_If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside._

_We'll stick together and start_ _working on fixing that divide. "_

"Sing with me everybody!"

"_Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your feet, turn around._

_Start now, make a change. Gonna come around._

_Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your feet, turn_ _around._

_Let's turn the ministry's rule around!"_

They seem shocked, what did they think we would do? Go to war?

"HAHAHAHAH…. Do you want an encore?"

Minister Millicent Bagnold was surprised at this event but she figured that better this than a civil war, and she could admit maybe that they had an idea. She was a Ravenclaw so she knew if she could sit down and think this through it could maybe work and who was she to say that they haven't got the right to 'inalienable right to party' when it something important happening.

Dolores Jane Umbridge however weren't as pleased with this and stated screaming when she got out in her horrible get up, it seam she keeps the same horrible style for at least 17 years.

When her screaming died down someone shouts:" Cut! , grate job everybody now let's move to the next location for the movie shot!"

I giggle to myself I hope the camera is still rolling their faces are priceless.


End file.
